plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trapper Territory
225px |cost = 1 |set = Triassic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Crazy |tribe = Gourmet Environment |ability = Before combat here: Do 1 damage to each Plant here. |flavor text = Plants do not like feeling trapped. Can you blame them?}} Trapper Territory is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It can also be made by Trapper Zombie. It costs 1 to play, and its ability does 1 damage to all plants in it before the initial combat. Its closest plant counterpart is Spikeweed Sector. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Gourmet Environment *'Ability: Before combat here:' Do 1 damage to each Plant here. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Uncommon Card description Plants do not like feeling trapped. Can you blame them? Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.24.6 *Set - Rarity change: Token → Triassic - Uncommon * |1 }} *Class change: → Strategies With This environment can be very useful if used correctly. As it does 1 damage to plants here before combat, use this on lanes where plants with low health have been played. Shroom for Two, , and Mushroom Ringleader are some examples you will want to use this against. This can also work very well with to destroy every plant on this environment before combat. However, do not play this on lanes with Armored plants such as Soul Patch or Jugger-Nut, as they will not receive any damage due to said trait. Also, do not play this where Mirror-Nut (and any other lanes with nuts along with it) or Hibernating Beary has been played, as doing so will activate their abilities every time they are hurt. It is also not recommended to play it in a lane with Pear Cub, as it will end up destroying Pear Cub if its health is not boosted, which makes a 5 /4 Grizzly Pear before combat begins in that lane. This environment can be used with Binary Stars, making it do 2 damage instead of 1, which can be devastating, especially for rush decks. Against This environment can be troublesome if you have plants with 1 on the lane it is played. If this happens, the best thing you can do is to boost your plants' health, for example with Steel Magnolia, Fertilize, etc. You can also take advantage of this environment by playing Hibernating Beary, Mirror-Nut, or Pear Cub on it to activate their "When hurt" abilities, putting more pressure on the zombie hero. If you want to play glass cannons such as Magnifying Grass, you can play them on heights, as Trapper Territory cannot be played on heights since it is an environment. Finally, you can always override this environment with one of your own, or play Cosmoss to punish your opponent for playing this. Gallery CrazyTerritory.jpg|Trapper Territory's statistics TrapperTerritoryNewCard.jpg|Trapper Territory's card TrapperTerritoryUnlocked.jpg|Trapper Territory unlocked TrapperTerritoryGrayedCard.jpg|Trapper Territory's grayed out card Trapper's Failed Activation.png|HD Trapper Territory Trapperzpuzzle.png|HD Trapper Territory (seen in-game) Trapper Territory.png|Trapper Territory's textures TrapperTerritory.png|Trapper Territory on the field Trapper Territory Ability.png|Trapper Territory activating its ability on Black-Eyed Pea LetTheRatsBackinCitron'sBase.jpeg|Trapper Territory's appearance when overridden by another environment (Medulla Nebula replacing it) Old statistic.jpg|Trapper Territory's statistics H1orh9gWTzeiO9bRPcoFLQ.png|Trapper Territory's card Trivia *If you look closely, you can see a taco that appears to be 2nd-Best Taco of All Time on the environment. See also *Trapper Zombie Category:Environment cards Category:Gourmet cards Category:Crazy cards Category:Triassic cards